Paw Patrol's Adventure to the Philippines: Christmas Celebration
This is the a Collaboration holiday story Editors *ROCKYDOG13 *Venz412 * Characters *Paw Patrol's Show Character *Venz412, Dojo123, Rockydog12's OC Story 5 days before christmas It all begins at the Lookout where the Paw Patrol Decorating the Christmas tree the Paw Patrol,while Ashes and his Siblings along with Cinders arrived at the Lookout wearing their Winter Attire. Ryder: hahaha Rocky: Looks like we are finished. Chase: Yeah. Cinders: Hello All. Glow: H happy Holidays! Fireheart: I brought some fresh baked treats from my owner's restaurant.. Marshall: Mm mm they smell good! Rubble: Hmm I think I will help myself! He tried to take one off the plate. Funnel: No Rubble! Those are still piping hot! Popeye: Aye matey you should also wait till after dinner. Stove: Hmm huh wait where is Heat? A ball of white fur streaked by. Heat: Whee! These cookies were good! Cinders: Oh dear we better catch him. At that moment Zuma came Zuma: Whoa dude! (He and Heat ran into each other). Heat: Sorry Zuma! Hehe huh hey mama where is Ashes? Cinders: Hmm I think he went to the hut to see Andres. Just as then at the Hut Andres: Brr.... this season is Chilly Ashes:(Enters to his Hut with heat) Hey Andres what's up.... Andres: I bet this is the First time I experienced it unlike at the Philippines Just as then.... Cinders:(enters the Hut) I bet we need someplace to celebrate christmas. Andres: I know where. Ashes: Where? Andres: At Davao City Philippine Isles. Ashes: Hmm (he ran off in tears). Rocky: Oh dear he misses his dad Andres? Cinders: Oh didn't you two have a spell to bring him back for the holidays? ???:(Phone) PAW PATROL Do you copy Andres:(puptag) Vicente Laurel what's up. Vicente: Me and Sparks are at Davao City preparing 2 venues for Christmas. Sparks:(Phone) Yeah. we are at Vicente's Mansion Preparing your Coming so Inform the Paw Patrol and you guys need to prepare your things now. Vicente: And you know I Informed all your close friends about this. Vicente, Sparks: Mag-kita didto sa Dakbayan.(See Ya At the City) Vicente and Sparks Cut their Communications Andres: Looks like we need to go to Davao. Just as then The Paw Patrol entered the Hut. Ryder: Andres what's the Stat. Andres: Change of Plans... I bet we can celebrate christmas but not in a winter fashion Rubble: We went into the Philippines Once but there is pretty sometimes hot and cold. Chase: Yeah. it has wide vary of Customs and Tradition. Ryder: And Meeting with Famous Characters. Skye: Ooh well we all better pack. Soon everyone was packed Rocky: Hey Ryder? Where is Marshall? Glow: And where is brother Ashes? Ryder: Hmm I think they are hiding? Stove: Uh oh! I think my bro and Marshall are hiding. Rubble: Uh oh Marshall hates flying! Heat: I think Ashes felt sad. Fireheart: Yeah he hates letting us down and ruining our fun. Popeye: So he hid with Marshall. Funnel: But where? Those two could be hidden anywhere. Zuma: hmm I think I know where! they went into the lookout and saw two tails hiding under the blankets. Ashes: (Whimpering) Marshall: (Whimpering) I think we will be safe under here. The others come in and saw the two. Ryder: Come on you two we see you under there. Andres: We need to get moving or we will miss our flight to the Philippines. Ashes: Um we just remembered we need to um um Marshall: Help the town with the decorations bye! The two tried to make a run for it. Cinders come on Ryder we better catch em! Andres: There's a landing At Vicente's Mansion. we can use the Air Patroller for Transport. Ryder:(Forms Paw Seal) Tracker Tech: Shadow GRAB! Ryder:(Sends his Shadow and Immobilized the two) Marshall: I can't move. Ashes: Me too. Andres: Come one we'll take the Air Patroller. Skye: Yeah. The Everyone heads to the air patroller and puts their things. Marshall and Ashes are tagging along with Ryder. Ryder: Shadow disconnect(The Shadow Disconnecting.) Marshall: Let's get out of here... Andres:ARF TOO LATE! The Air Patroller's doors are closed. Andres: Everyone's Present and Okay? Cinders: Yes Paw Patrol: Yeah. Andres: Now then Robo-dog! Robo-Dog: ARF Andres: Take us to Davao City. Robo-dog Flies the Paw Patrol to Davao City 45 minutes in the air Andres:Okay Guys we're almost there. Ashes: Finally. Vicente:(Phone) Okay your landing now. The Air Patroller landed on the Helipad of the Mansion Vicente: Servants go! The Air Patroller doors opened. The Servants entered and help the Paw Patrol unpacked their things and carried to their Guest Room. Cinders: Whoa... they're fast Andres: Yeah Precise too. Vicente: Everyone.... Malipayong Pag-abot sa Siyudad sa Davao(Welcome to the City of Davao) Ryder: What? Sparks: He say's Welcome to Davao city. Cinders, Ashes, Popeye, Glow, Heat, Funnel, Fireheart and Stove saw him. Cinders: H honey? Ashes: D daddy? he tears up. Pups: How y you you? Sparks: Its ok guys Andres revived me permanently so I can be among you guys for the holidays. Andres: I did not revive him like that but instead Revived him permanently at least its cost me a lot of Mana Ashes soon walked up to his dad softly as he looked up to his eyes and he looked into his own. Sparks: Its ok son i'm real (touches his fur) See? Ashes: Daddy! (He leaped up and hugged him and soon Sparks was in a dogpile with Cinders and the other six puppies.) Ashes and the Pups sees and feels Sparks fur and soon snuggled up to him. Ashes: Thanks Andres... Andres: What can I say for my student... The others laughed. Marshall: Wow this is so adorable. Skye: Yeah I am seeing spots but in a cute way! Rocky: Hmm hey sniffing is that the feast? Rubble: Feast! I am hungry! (He ran like a bulldozer into the dining hall). Chase: Hmm Vicente what did you cook for us? We better hurry before Rubble eats it all. Vicente: Yeah Follow ME! The Paw Patrol and AShes' family heads to the Dining Area. the Food is already fixed on the table composed of ); tsokoláte, noodles and pasta, fruit salad, pandesal, relleno and hamón (Christmas ham). Rubble: Wow.... Vicente: Lucky for you guys I already have some doggie cookies for the pups.... Vicente:(Gets the bag of doggie cookies and Tosses it to the Pups) Ryder: Where is the Cool Part Vicente. Vicente: You will see by nightfall. The Pups and Ashes Siblings head around the Palace and look in awe seeing the place full of christmas decorations. Ashes: Wow this is cool! Hmm hey Andres? Would you like us to help decorate the trees and halls? All the pups eagerly asked if they could Vicente: I am guessing the 3 kids are there at the second venue... and that place is not decorated... Okay. but Follow me. Vicente leads the Paw Patrol and Ashes' Siblings to the Garage. Vicente:(Pressed a button and Suddenly the Door Lifts) Let's take this... (Hops on a Passenger Jeepney and turns it on) Vicente: (Drives the jeep outside the Garage) Ashes: Wow... Andres: I thought that was my Pup house Transformed? Sparks: Yeah. Vicente: This is a passenger Jeepney unique only from the Philippines. We will ride this to the house we will decorate. Rocky: Who are the three kids? Glow: I hope to see them and t they love to pet puppies. Skye: I am sure they will. Andres: They do indeed oh and we made three gifts for them he smiled as Vicente was still in the front seat. Vicente:(Turns off the Engine) Ah I have something for Ashes and his siblings. Funnel, Heat, Ashes, Glow, Fireheart, Stove: Really for us?! Vicente: Yeah. Fireheart: Can you show it? Funnel: I hope its something fun! Her's and all the tails of her siblings wagged. Vicente: Just a sec.(Heads back inside the Mansion and found a box with a Paw Patrol logo and a Davao city seal and takes it to them) Ashes: What does that seal mean?(Points his Paw on the Davao City Seal) Vicente: This is the Davao City seal... this box is bestowed to me as a souvenir to the Paw Patrol from the Mayor of the City Andres: What about the Paw Patrol? Vicente: This....(Shows Another Box to Andres) Skye: We have gifts..... Rubble: Cool.... Chase: Can we open it? Pups: Please....(Gives the Puppy Eyes to Vicente) Vicente: What the Choice Ryder? Ryder:(giggled) as he saw the puppies eyes ok pups each gift is wrapped in the color of your collar. (He handed out the gifts. Black for Stove, Orange for Fireheart, yellow for Funnel, Green for Heat, Blue for Popeye, and purple for Glow.) Ashes: Oh hmm (he saw no more but lucky Sparks had one more). Sparks: Here son he smiled handing Ashes his present. Oh honey I got one for you. (He handed her a white present.) Cinders: Oh Sparks (she smiled and soon as each pup eagerly awaited to open their present as Ryder told them to wait until he said "now") Ryder: Ok pups Now! The paper flew as well as the ribbons and soon all seven pups had boxes and Cinders opened her's and soon all 8 saw what they had gotten. Vicente: All you see is the Puptags represents the things in Davao City. their function is the same but has a unique one.... Vicente: For Stove, your tag has a circus tent with the letters MRC which represents a carnival in Davao, the Mary Rose Carnival. Stove: Ooh cool Vicente: For Fireheart, your tag has a banana on a stick which represents Maruya or sweetened Banana. Fireheart: Yummy! (She licked her lips) Vicente: For Funnel, your tag has 3 Triangles that represent mountains and the tallest triangle represent Mount APO. Funnel: Ooh can I climb it! Vicente: Someday.... Vicente: For Heat, your tag has got a green christmas tree with the star on it and all the colored ornaments are paintballs. Heat: Sweet! Now I can wear this when my other tag needs cleaning! Vicente: For Popeye, your tag bears an Rounded Semi-Circle with a water represents a Samal or a Island since you enjoy sailing. Popeye: Aye! I love it mate! Vicente: For you Glow a tag with a fire with the Emblem of the BFP or the Bureau of Fire Protection. Glow: Thank you (she smiled softly.) Vicente: For you Ashes, your tag has a fire marked with the Barangay Mandug Seal. Ashes: Wow t this is amazing. Vicente: Well Pups there are your official Filipino tags! Ashes, Fireheart, Funnel, Heat, Popeye, Glow, Stove: WOW Thanks Vicente! Chase: We already wear the puptags you gave us Vicente. Ashes:(Goes near Chase) Your Puptag Chase is different Chase: Yeah. Mine's the Emblem of the Philippine National Police. Vicente: I gave them Pup tags like yours but with designs unique to them but with a touch of the Philippines. The Pups begins to Dogpile Vicente Ashes: Thanks Vicente! Vicente: Your Welcome. that's friends for right. Ryder: Are we ready to go. Vicente: Take a shortcut or no? Chase: What the decision.... Sparks? Sparks: I bet we can see the bits on the City along the way. Cinders: Yeah we need to explore first. Vicente: Follow me! Everyone hops on to the Jeepney. Vicente: Buckled up PAssengers. Ryder: We're ready. Chase: Yes Marshall: Yeah. AShes: Yeah. Vicente:(Turns on the Jeepney and drives From shrine hills to Pichon- Magallanes to Claveria) Vicente: (Drives the jeep on moderate speed) This is Claveria M recto. Ashes looks outside and sees many business establishment until they reach the Marco Polo Hotel. Vicente: (Drives the Jeep) Passing by Marco Polo hotel and Ateneo De Davao. Ashes and his sibling take a peek on the windows and in awe seeing Davao as a busy city. Andres: Wow. Just as then Vicente:Approaching Acacia) Vicente: (Drives the Jeep to the Jeep stop) Vicente: MANDUG! Andres:(looks back) Uh-oh. ???: ANDRES! Andres: Ah! Guys what are you doing here?! ???: We're here to celebrate with you guys Ashes: Okay who is this.(points to a pup who sits beside Andres) Andres: Ah This is Dojo. Andres: Emily this is Ashes and his Family. Emily: Hi. Andres: heheh (blushes) Vicente: Andres.... What's wrong? Andres: Nothing. (blushes even harder) ???: Seems you're blushing. Andres: Guys this is Dojo. Dojo: Oy. Pups: Hey Dojo, Emily. Just as then... ???:Hey!(hops on) I am Emma. Emily's Twin Andres: hey....(Blushes even Harder) Ashes: hehe I see you may have a c r u s h! hehehe All the pups giggled as Ashes got a tickle from Andres. Ashes hehe tickle spot hehehehehe Andres:(Tickled Ashes belly using his Paws) What did you say?! Vicente:(Looks at the Back) Buckle up! Pups, Ryder: We're buckled up! Vicente Begins to drive and as they did they arrived to their destination but not before seeing some more of the sights of the city of Davao. As soon as they arrived Sparks noticed his son and motioned Andres over to him. Sparks: Hmm Andres I think we better keep a eye on Ashes. He may look happy but well he may be scared and sad since well he is a long way from home. Ashes didn't hear them, he placed his paws on the window of the jeepney with his nose pressed against the window sighing. He did not noticed all get out of the Jeepney when it stopped. Vicente: Pit stop 1: Magsaysay Park. Everyone goes down from the Jeep and heads to the park while Vicente, Sparks and Cinders heads to the Baywalk. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Collaboration Category:Holidays Category:A Special Story Category:Paw Patrol Side Stories